Life of a Disney Security Guard
by Ajohrendt
Summary: Meet Dave, the newest member of Disney Security and he discovered the biggest Disney secret. The characters can come to our world. Hillarity will be ensured .
1. Chapter 1

**_Welcome all to my new story! This idea has been buzzing in my mind for quite sometime and after reading several stories that featured people going to a Disney universe like The Great Disney Adventure series by talking2myself and the Fantasia series by Gkmader (check those stories out if you haven't yet), why not the Disney Characters come to our universe and act like it's a daily thing. So expect great shinanigans. I do not own any Disney Characters._**

**Life of a Disney Security Guard**

**Chapter 1**

**First Day on the Job**** Part 1**

_Beep Beep Beep Be- _'It's too early for this...' A man thought as he got out of bed on. He went to the bathroom and ran a shower. After he cleaned himself and dried up, he got dressed for work. He putted on a white T-Shirt before placing a long short sleeved blue button up shirt with patches that say "D-Security" on each sleeve. He then putted on his black pants, making sure his shirts were tucked in, before he putting on his belt. Finally he slipped on his shoes before heading out. (A/N: this is basically the standard uniform for Disney security actually had to look up what they wore before typing this.)

He grabbed his badges and placed them accordingly: his D-Security badge on his left side of the shirt and his nametag, with the name Dave and his home city of Orlando, on his right side. Before he left his house he took a peek into what seems to be an empty room. Dave turned on the lights and looked around. The walls were pink and has a Cinderella Castle Fathead (A/N: anyone remember those? also not sure if there were Fatheads of those) right close to the bed. The bed was a basic twin size with a Pink comforter and pillows that was covered with a Tinker Bell pillow case. On top of the dresser was a picture of Dave with a young girl who looked two years old with Cinderella. Dave stepped into the room and picked up the picture. Small tears began to form as he placed it down. "One more week," he said, "and you'll be home." Dave placed the picture back down and exited the room then left his house into. his Sedan to head to his destination: Walt Disney World.

**Walt Disney World**

**Security Office**

Dave pulled up at the main security office and exited his vehicle then entered the building. He rang the buzzer to enter and after presenting himself entered the building. "Hey! There's the newbie!" a voice sounded behind him. Dave turned and saw a man wearing the same uniform as him but the only difference was that this man had a full moustache as Dave did not had one. "Hey Terrance," spoke Dave as he shook Terrance's hand, "is the chief around? I want to know what my first job is." "Don't worry!" chuckled Terrance. "I got you covered, unfortunately the cheif had to step out. But he told me to tell you to go check out Magic Kingdom and check the Cinderella Suite. Apparently some youtubers decided to hide out there and he needs you to check out the whole room." Dave nodded in understanding. "Alright Terrance, thanks."

As Dave began to leave Terrance called out: "Yo Dave!" He turned around amd saw that his fellow security guard had a walkie pack in his hand. "You are missing one piece of the uniform." Dave smiled and took the walkie as Terrance added, "by the way, Cheif wants ya to take Car 125." Dave nodded as he putted on the walkie pack as he walked out to the car with Terrance snickering as he left. "He'll be in for a surprise when he gets there." "When who gets where?" Terrance turned around and saw a woman and gulped. "H-hey Cheif Alision," he said to the cheif, "I-I was talking bout Dave." Alision narrowed her eyes at him. "Let me guess," she said, "you sent him to the Cinderella Suite?" At Terrance's nod, she smiled. "Good," spoke Alision, "she's actually waiting for him. For some reason when I mentioned his name, she got excited." Terrance tilted his head in confusion. "I wonder why..." he thought out loud with Alision nodding in agreement.

**Magic Kingdom**

**Cinderella Suite**

Dave entered the room and looked around. "Wow, just like the advertisements," he said in wonder. The room was fully decorated to feel like your actually in Cinderella's world. Everything looked beat and tidy and he saw steam coming from the bathroom with the door leading there being closed. He decided to wait for whoever was in there to come out. As he waited he noticed something a bit perculiar: If there were be overnighter youtubers, why were there no equipment, no camera's no anything placed to the side?

As he moved forward, he stumbled and fell on the floor. "Oof!" he grunted, "yeah, that hurts." As he stood up he noticed that his legs had been surround with thread and a wooden spool was nearby. Dave picked up the spool and looked at it. "Odd..." he thought aloud, "I thought they discontinued wooden spools..." "For Cinderelly!!!" A tiny voice spoke and from the side of the wall, a tiny mouse wearing a red overcoat and hat jumped onto Dave's shoulder weilding a sewing needle. Dave looked at the small mouse eyes widening a bit. "D-Did you just talk?" he asked the mouse. The mouse nodded and pointed the needle at his face. "You better not harm Cinderelly or else." Dave blinked and decide pinch his face. "Ow! Ok," he said, "not a dream." Dave then felt something climbing up his pant leg. When he looked down, he saw a fat mouse wear a green shirt, that actually looked too small for him with a dark blue hat. Dave reached down to pick the second mouse up, but the felt a needle poke on his shoulder. "OW!" He growled as he picked up the mouse on his shoulder who had just poked him with the sewing needle then picked up a second mouse. Dave set the mice on the bed glaring at the both of them.

"Ok," spoke the only human in the room, "I know I'm not dreaming, but there's no way you two are Jaq and Gus from Cinderella." "But but we are sir," spoke the green shirted mouse as his friend covered his mouse. "Quiet Gus Gus, do you want the secret out?" Dave raised an eyebrow at that. "Secret? What secret?" he asked. "Maybe I can explain," a female voice sounded out. Dave looked in the direction of the voice and saw a woman bout five and a half feet, with blonde hair and wearing what looks like a white ball gown. "Cinderelly!" cried the two mice as they ran towards her then jumped into her hands. The woman looked at them then looked at Dave with a smile. "Hello Dave," she said scaring him a bit, "It has been over three years hasn't it, since we last saw each other? And how's Taylor? Has she been doing ok?" Dave shook out of his stupor before questioning: "What? How? Who?" She giggled as she walked towards him. "Come on, we can talk as we go to the boutique," she said. Dave followed her out of the room. "How do you know of me?" he asked, "How do you know my daughter? And what secret? Here I was talking to mice claiming to be Jaq and Gus then they called you 'Cinderelly' like you are..." "But I am," she said, "I am Cinderella."

**_Cliffhanger I know! But still hopefully you all enjoied this Pilot chapter. Next chapter I will dive into how the Disney Characters dive into our world and how Cinderella remembered Dave after 3 years. But till then Ajohrendt Out!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Welcome Back everyone and I see that this story's got a good reception so far far hopefully I can pick up the pace and this a great story, and now to address something real quick. The Disney characters that will be featured are the ones that you can meet and greet at the parks so JOHNHAMMOND1993, That means no Charles Muntz, no Captain Nemo, No Tommorowland movie characters, and I know he was, keyword WAS, a Meet and Greet character, no Dreamfinder, unless Disney decides to make a version 4 of Journey Into Imagination that shows the discovery of the Imagination Institute and how the Dreamfinder shaped it. After that small rant out of the way, I want to point out I hid a Disney Easter Egg in the last chapter. Did you find it? I'll give you guys till next chapter to find it. So for now I don't own Disney, Walt Disney World, or any Disney Characters, they are owned by the Walt Disney Company._**

**Life of a Disney Security Guard**

**Chapter 2**

**First Day Part 2: The Big Secret**

Currently Dave and 'Cinderella,' he was still having doubts bout her really being Cinderella, were in the elevator heading to the ground floor to head to the bouquite. Dave looked at the mice on her shoulders, still in shock with the fact they were actually Jaq and Gus. Jaq noticed and looked away with a huff. The blonde noticed and shook her head. "Jaq," she said, "It's Dave's first day, he didnt know, just give him a chance." Jaq raised an eyebrow, from what the rookie guard saw, before looking at Dave before he sighed. "Ok," spoke the red clad mouse, "I'll trust Davey a bit, but if he hurts you, the needle comes out." "That's all I ask," said Cinderella before she notices Dave twitching a bit. "You ok?" she asked. Dave simply nodded as the elevator doors open. "Yeah," he said, "Just don't like being called 'Davey' nowadays." "Why is that sir?" asked Gus innocently. Dave shook his head, before responding. "Don't worry bout it." Cinderella frowned curious on what happened.

Bibidi Bobbity Boutique

As they arrived, Dave noticed the cast members were getting ready for all the young girls who want to become princesses. But the biggest surprise was the one helping out, she was garbed in a big blue dress with white lining and wearing white gloves. "Is that?" he asked. Cinderella nodded. "Yes it is," she answered, "It's my Fairy Godmother." The Fairy Godmother (A/N: does she even have an official name because if not, I'm just gonna refer to her as FGM, keep it in mind) noticed the two and walked over. "Child," spoke the magic user hugging Cinderella, to which she returned, "Always wonderful to see you," she then noticed Dave, "And you must be the new rookie guard Dave. Welcome." She then hugged Dave, who slowly hugged back, a bit awkwardly. "Ok," he spoke after the hug ended, "are you sure I'm not dreaming. I mean, Mice are talking, Cinderella here knows my name, and now here you are sorting things out here. I think I'm going crazy." One of the Boutique workers brought chair over before Dave collapsed onto it. FGM looked at Cinderella. "Go get ready," she said, "I'll talk to him." The blonde nodded and was guided to one of the stationed chairs as FGM brought in another chair and sat in front of Dave. "So young man," she spoke with a gentle smile, "What is on your mind?"

Dave sighed before speaking. "I thought I had signed up for this job for security and protection plus everything in between, but here I am talking with you, a supposedly fictional character, but you're real, Cinderella's real, are all Disney characters real?" FGM nodded before responding. "Indeed they are, and this is one of Disney's biggest secret." Dave raised an eyebrow in confusion before the magic user spoke again. "You see Walter really want to give his parks guest to truly interact with the characters he helped brought to life, so he found a way to interact with all of us so he could help the people who will dress up as us, to act like us. After his death in 1966, the secret was given to Roy and he came up with the idea the bring us to all the parks, especially the recently finished Magic Kingdom. Roy had the good mind, I was curious to know who my young fans were." She gave a small giggle as Dave chuckled as FGM continued. "Head after Head was given the secret and we still come here to help people who plays as us to act like us, even the characters not created by Walt began coming through. Then a few years back, Bob Iger decided to give the secret to a good number of other cast members, including the security. I'm sure that clear things up."

Dave nodded as he looked at the magical godmother. "But how does Cinderella know me? About my daughter? Considering the last time I was here was..." "Three years ago yes," FGM finished for the rookie guard, "You see, unlike most people, we 'characters' retain a huge memory, you two had a great time meeting us those many years ago." Dave nodded in agreement as he remembered the encounter before he letted out a huge sigh to which the Fairy Godmother noticed. "Is something wrong dear?" she asked. Dave letted out another sigh as he explained. "After that day, when we got home, I recieved a call... my wife of 5 years has been... well... passed on..." The Godmother gasped as Dave continued. "They caught the guy who did it. Taylor was highly upset abour her mother's passing, two years later, I got remarried but unfortunately..." "It didn't end well?" Cinderella spoke, finished with the make up and hair style she needed. Dave nodded. "I filed a divorce 2 months ago after I learned that she was hitting and hurting Taylor but unfortunately I just about lost everything, except for my house..." "And Taylor?" Dave looked at Cinderella with a bit of a sad face. "The court decided to give Taylor to her, when she wasn't even her daughter in the first place."

"Guess that's the reason why ya applied for this job huh Henderson?" a voice asked from behind. Dave looked towards the source of the voice and saw a woman wearing a D security uniform just like his. "Uhh... yes ms..." "That's Chief to you Henderson," spoke the chief, "Chief Alision." Dave stuttered as he stood and saluted a bit frantically. "Rookie Officer Dave Henderson, reporting for duty sir, I mean mam, I mean.." "At ease Henderson." Alision gently patted his shoulder. "I'm sure you were explained bout the characters?" Dave nodded. "Yes mam, the Fairy Godmother explained everything." Alision nodded before a crash sounded in the boutique. "Not again..." said Cinderella. Alision groaned. "One of these days... I swear if Lady Tremaine don't keep those two in line..." Dave looked and saw Drizella and Anastasia were frantically fighting over who go first. "Let me! I'm the prettier one!" yelled Drizella. "No! Me!" yelled Anastasia, "I got better character than you!" Dave scratched his chin in thought before getting an idea.

Alision, Cinderella and the FGM noticed. "Henderson?" asked the chief. "Trust me," spoke Dave, as he walked towards the arguing siblings before clearing his throat. "Excuse me ladies, I may have a solution to your problem." The sisters stopped and looked at Dave before Drizella asked. "How so?" Dave reached into his pocket and pulled out a quater. "A simple coin flip shall do." the Tremaine sisters eached raised an eyebrow at the idea. "Basically," Dave explained, "I flip the coin in the air and you'll call out either heads or tails, which side comes up, that sister will get beautified first. Sound good?" The sisters nodded before Dave tossed the coin into the air. "Heads," said Drizella. "Guess I'm tails," spoke Anastasia. The coin landed and came up as... "Tails, Anstasia will go first." Drizella pouted as she said "fine." Anstasia smiled and nodded to Dave. "Thank you..." "Rookie officer Dave Henderson." Anastasia nodded as she sat in the chair.

Alision walked over, slack-jawed, buggy-eyed, towards Dave. "Dave do you you know what you just did?' Dave shrugged as Alision answered. "You solved a Level 3 situation, with a Level 1 solution. Nobody has calmed the Tremaine sisters that easily." "Sometimes the best solution is the most simple one." Alision nodded as a sound from the walkie. "Attention, we got a level two emergency at sector 5189 in the Star Wars pavilion." Alision answered. "We read you, me and the rookie are on our way to the studios." "10-4 Chief" "So what's going on there?" asked Dave. "Apparently it's a level 2, should be easy," answered Alision, "c'mon rookie" Dave nodded as he waved goodbye to Cinderella and the FGM as he followed Chief Alision out of the Magic Kingdom abd began their journey to Hollywood Studios.

**_Chapter 2 is now complete I wanted to include a flash back but when I was trying to fix things up, I accidentally deleted the whole flashback. hopefully I can get a flashback next time. Also I hid anither Easter Egg here, can ya find it? I'll give a hint in the next chapter if no one found it by then. Till next time, Ajohrendt Out!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Welcome back folks! So since no one found either Easter Eggs so far, time to reveal Chapter 1's Easter Egg. As you guys might remember Dave drove Car #125 to the Magic Kingdom. So what's the Easter Egg? It lies within the Car Number. It's a nod to Walt Disney's birthday which is December 5th or 12/5. And here's the hint for chapter 2's Easter Egg. Look at the sector number, what relavance does it have to this chapter's featured Park: Hollywood Studios? I will reveal in the next chapter but feel free to guess. Now onto the chapter, and once I again I don't own Walt Disney World or any of their characters._**

**Life of a Disney Security Guard**

**Chapter 3**

**First Day Part 3: Family Troubles**

**Disney Hollywood Studios**

Dave and Chief Alision arrived at the Studio themed theme park and rushed over to the Star Wars Launch Bay. Right outside of the Museum/Meet And Greet attraction was Mike and Sulley from Monsters Inc. which actually surprised Dave. "Mike, Sulley," spoke the head of security, "What's the situation?" Sulley looked at Alision with a sigh. "It's Ben again..." said Sulley with a sigh. Alision sighs. "Why must the villains be hard to work with?" she asked to herself. "That's not worst part," spoke Mike, "He's getting truly angry to the point he might damage the ship set." Alision growled. "We don't need another Level 3 this morning." Dave nodded in agreement. "We got bout 2 hours till the parks open and if Kylo Ren is getting angry," he said, "we gotta do something now or else his meet and greet will be closed for the day." Mike and Sulley looked at Dave. "Who's he?" asked Mike. Alision putted a hand on Dave's shoulder as she spoke. "This is Dave Henderson, rookie, and managed to defuse a level 3 with a level 1 solution."

Mike scratched his head in cofusion. Sulley decided to ask. "What was the level 3 this time?" Alision looked at the blue furred monster as she replied, "Tremaines..." Mike's Jaw dropped in disbelief. "But I thought you told them to go in early so in case the salon gets trashed.." Mike began as Alision finished. "Before the parks open, I know... but I guess those two overslept. At least Anastasia is more tolerable than Drizella." Sulley then looked at Dave. "So," he spoke, "what was the solution?" Dave reached into his pocket and pull out a quarter. "A simple coin flip," the rookie guard replied. "Huh, that is a Level 1 solution," Sulley spoke impressed. "But can he figure out how to deal with Kylo?!" Everyone turned to sound of the voice as they saw a cast member limp out wincing a bit. "Bill!" called out Sulley as all four checked on him. "What happened?" asked Alision. "Kylo is getting more upset bout not being allowed staying here today," replied Bill. Dave nodded in understanding before asking, "Have you tried to contact anyone? Like, I don't know, Darth Vader perhaps?" Mike, Alision, and Bill gasped at the idea. "No way!" spoke Mike. "That is too dangerous!" spoke Bill. "Yeah major black flag rookie!" spoke Alision, "Bringing Vader into this mess may just make it worse!"

"Or maybe," spoke Sulley as everyone's attention turned to him, "It's just crazy enough to work." "Sulley!" spoke Mike, "are ya crazy?! Bringing Vader here might cause more trouble! And, lest we not forget that the Disney Junior characters are directly next door! So they could be in major danger as well!" Sulley looked at Alision, "When we first came back, you told me and Mike that Vader was one of the only people Ben respected right?" Alision nodded then her eyes widen in realization. "And Vader was alright with everyone that didn't tick him off!" Alision looked at Bill. "Bill can you get to the Recieving Area of the Launch Bay?" Dave raised an eyebrow in confusion as Bill replied, "Yeah I think I can make it, are you sure bringing in Vader is a good idea?" Alision nodded. "Yes," she replied, "and bring Dave with you, he needs to see where the characters come from." Bill nodded as he stood as, struggling a bit. "While you guys do that, we gotta meet up with the cast members who will be playing us today," spoke Mike. "I hope this works," spoke Sulley, "I wish you guys luck." He and Mike left as Alision looks at Dave. "Go with Bill," she ordered, "He'll lead you to the recieving area. I gotta check up on the Disney Junior characters, knowing Ben's anger episodes, the kids are probably terrified." Dave nodded as he and Bill headed to the back of the Launch Bay. Alision watched as the two left and heard a small jingling sound. She looked at her shoulder and saw Tinker Bell from Peter Pan. The chief smiled at the pixie as the small woman pointed at Dave and jingled again. Alision nodded. "Yep that's the rookie, I'm sure you remember his daughter?" she asked. Tink nodded. Alision looked at Dave as they turn he turned the corner. "I hope he can bring her back to his life," she thought aloud with Tink tilting her head in confusion. Alision looked at the Pixie with a smile, "well since you're here, you want to help to check on the Junior characters?" Tink jingled and nodded before adding one more jingle. "Don't worry," said the chief of security, "I'll make sure Fancy Nancy isn't too energetic around you this time." She and Tink then headed toward the Junior area.

**Star Wars Launch Bay**

**Backstage Area**

"Well, here we are," spoke Bill as he and Dave arrived at what looked like an elevator door. The rookie guard looked at Bill with a raised eyebrow. "Sure you may be thinking: 'This is just an elevator' but watch," the cast member said as he pulled down a panel revealing a computer. He typed a few buttons before the doors open releasing a huge amount of fog. The two waited a moment before a black boot stepped out. Dave eyes widened as Darth Vader had arrived. He then saw Bill kneeling before the lord of the Sith. "Welcome back Lord Vader." The guard raised an eyebrow as he looked at Vader. The Sith lord stood in his suit, complete with the equipment keeping him alive. "Why have you summoned me today Bill?" spoke Vader, "You know that I'm barely allowed here." (A/N: not sure if he does appear in Disney World anymore but heck with it, my story my rules) Bill nodded as he stood up as Dave spoke. "We request your help in calming down your grandson." Vader looked at Dave, while Bill gulped nervously. Vader walked up to the rookie guard and Dave swore Vader was glaring at him through his helmet. "Who is this new officer?" spoke Vader. "He's a rookie guard sir," spoke Bill, "His name is Dave Henderson. It's his first day on the job." Vader walked around Dave, while said rookie guard was sweating in fear. Vader stopped in front of him. "Make sure you do not speak unless spoken to officer," said Vader, "Do you understand?" Dave nodded in fear. Vader then nodded as he looked towards Bill. "Lead me to my grandson," said the Sith Lord, "I need to remind him of his place here." Bill nodded. "Yes sir," said the cast member as he led Vader towards the meet and greet area of the Launch Bay.

Dave begun to follow before a gloved hand was placed on his shoulder. "You shouldn't do that." Dave turned towards the voice, and noticed two Stormtroopers standing behind him. "You have angered Lord Vader a tad, best not to follow him unless ordered to," said one of the troopers. Dave was gonna argue with them before a noise came out of his walkie. "Henderson, this is Chief Alision, do you read?" Dave answered, "I read you Chief, what's going on?" "Were you able to bring in Vader?" asked the Chief. "Yes mam, Bill leading him to Ben Solo right now," repled Dave. "Good, then your done with morning prep," spoke the chief, and before Dave could argue speak again. "I know you want to help but only family can deal with family, so I'm ordering you to stand down, understood Henderson?" Dave was silent before responding. "I understand..."

"Dave," spoke the chief, first time using his first name, "I know you're trying to prove yourself responsible, but running into a problem you can't handle while someone else can is irresponsible and may lead to injury, you understand?" Dave was silent thinking on what would happen if he tried to help. "You got court next week from what you told me, and we're all behind you. For now head on over to the Magic Kingdom. You'll be standing in Main Street for the day. Your break will be at noon, understood?" Dave nodded as he walked out of the backstage area. "Yes mam." "10-4"

As Dave exited the backstage area, he saw Vader dragging Kylo Ren, a.k.a. Ben Solo by his ear to the backstage area. He decided to leave before the Sith lord noticed. Unfortunately he did, but Vader didn't address him as he continued dragging Ben to the backstage area. Dave arrived at his car and chuckled at the number now realizing the meaning behind the number. "Makes me wonder if Walt would enjoy this car." Dave started up the engine then drove to the Magic Kingdom, not noticing the little passenger tgar had sneaked into the car. The passenger smirked to herself as she dimmed her light and giggled a bit, which sounded like soft bells. Dave was gonna need assistance and she's the one for the job.

**_Well that ends this chapter, no Easter Eggs here unfortunately I couldn't find a good place for it. Next chapter Tink will be helping Dave with the first day of his job. Pray things go well. But till then, Ajohrendt Out!!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I LIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!! Ok since I got that out of the way, Welcome Back Everyone! Time to reveal Chapter 2's Easter Egg. The sector number is a refrence to the opening date of Hollywood Studios back when it was known as Disney MGM Studios (5189 = May 1st 1989) I may try, keyword try to hide an Easter Egg in this chapter but no promises. As always guys I do not own the Disney Characters or Parks._**

**Life of a Deisney Security Guard**

**Chapter 4**

**First Day Part 4: The Day TRULY Begins**

**Magic Kingdom**

**Employee Parking Lot**

Dave exited his car with a sigh still exhausted before straightening out his hat before walking towards the entrance of the park, not knowing a small hitchhiker sitting on the rim of his cap. The rookie guard reentered the park and noticed two other guards talking to each other. One was surprisingly big and muscular while the other was pleasently plump. "Remember Clawhauser," spoke the muscular guard, "you are supposed to help out the rookie today." The other guard, Clawhauser, replied, "But Chief Bogo sir..." "OFFICER Bogo," said the first guard, Bogo, "Remember we're not in..." "Zootopia, right?" The two guards saw Dave and begun to look nervous til Clawhauser spoke. "How much did you hear?" "I heard enough," replied Dave, "and don't worry, your secret is safe with me, so why do you two look... human?" Bogo cleared his throat before replying, "You see, when our movie was first released Iger had an idea for the officers of Zootopia to come here and be back up security guards in case people called out." Dave blinked for a moment before Clawhauser gasped in realization. "Ohhhh you mean why we look like this?" he chuckled, "well after we step through the 'recieving area' one of the fairies, usually the Fairy Godmother, lovely woman, helps gives us these forms for the whole day! It so exciting I tell you especially when I see the little kids dress up it's so cute and.." it was at that moment the transformed Cheetah noticed Dave's Cap. "Oh morning Ms. Bell."

Dave tilted his head in confusion before Bogo cleared his throat again, getting Dave's attention. "Your hat," he said. The rookie guard took off his hat and was surprised to see a small, glowing, yellow skinned woman dressed in green. The one and only Tinker Bell. Dave blinked. "Ok this day is getting weirder by the minute," he says.Tink jingled something to which Dave couldn't understand but apparently Bogo and Clawhauser understood. "Awwwww," spoke the obese Zootopia officer, "and I wanted to see the cute small princesses." "Well if it's her orders, I guess we should listen," spoke Bogo, "C'mon Clawhauser." "Was nice meeting you Dave!" the transformed cheetah sakd as he follows Bogo into another area of the park. Dave looked at Tink with a raised eyebrow. "Ok," he said, "what did you say to them?" Tink jingled again but Dave shook his head. "Sorry, but I don't speak Pixie."

Tink scratched her chin in thought before snapping them in realization before flying to his side and sprinkled herself with what look like Pixie Dust and within a few seconds she grew to human size, standing at 5' 1" (A/N: well I had to make her small) and her clothes transformed into a Disney Security uniform, complete with a Name tag with the name "Tink" etched on it and her wings completly vanished. "Is this better?" she asked. Dave blinked in shock. "How...?" he begun as Tink finished. "I got this tall and got a uniform? Well you can thank Merlin and Mickey for that. When I wanted to actually truly intetact with everyone and not do meet and greets, I use this specialized Pixie Dust to help. Though kinda rare for me to wear the security uniform, how do you humans breathe in these things?" Dave was flabbergasted. "Still, how..? why..? Oiii... this day isn't gonna be easy is it," the rookie guard said stressed out. Tink removed her hat and letted her hair down before placing it back on before replying. "The first days never are," she said, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, "but you got to learn to keep on moving forward."

Dave nodded in understamding as he saw several characters, both costume and faced, Even Anastasia and Drizella, who noticed Dave before Anastasia waved and Drizella glared, were heading up front for the opening ceremony. Tink nudged him. "Smile," she said, "Today's the first day of a great new life for you." Dave nodded and smiled a bit as he saw the people walking in. Most of the people went over to city hall to meet 'Tink' or Mickey and Minnie, some went to the firehouse to become a sorceror of the Magic Kingdom (A/N: Amazing game that takes place all over the Magic Kingdon.) and everyone else went down Main Street USA. "Never expected this many people at once?" the human sized pixie asked. Dave nodded. "I'm usually part of the crowd," he said, "first time I'm actually seeing this." Tink nods in understanding. "I felt the same way when I began being a walkaround character," she said quietly so that only Dave could hear him, "I was so nervous some of the security members, after about 20 minutes, escorted me backstage." Dave nodded in understanding.

**2 Hours Later**

Dave was still in Main Street. Over the 2 hours so far, he help guide people in the right direction, Tink had left since she was scheduled to be in the Festival of Fantasy parade so he was currently by himself, plus he saw so many kids go by dressed up as princesses and/or pirates. He then noticed a young girl, dressed in a Rapunzel outfit, wandering near his location, looking scared, he headed over to the young girl before speaking to her. "Hello there," he spoke. The young girl was startled before noticing his badge before speaking. "Can you help me?" she said, sniffling, "I'm lost." "Sure kid," replied Dave, "what happened?" The young girl breathed before speaking again. "I was with my mommy but then I got distracted by the balloons, now..." She the young girl began crying again. Dave kneeled down and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry kid," he said, "me and my fellow security officers will find your mommy, what's your name?" "Francine," the now named Francine replied, "Francine Johnson."

Dave nodded before speaking into his walkie. "Attention all security in Magic Kingdom," he spoke, "This is rookie officer Dave Henderson, I got one Francine Johnson here, she got seperated from her mother, if anyone asks where she is, we're on Main Street near City Hall, sector 1071, everyone copy?" Dave waited before a response was sounded from Bogo. "I read you Henderson, I actually found her mother, unfortunately we're stuck behind the Festival of Fantasy Parade, can you stay with her and we'll meet you at the parade's end?" Dave nodded before speaking. "Sure thing I mean copy that." "10-4" Bogo replied as Dave looks at Francine. "Good news, we found your mom, but she's at the end of the parade that's coming." Alice sniffled as she looks at the rookie officer. "Will... will you stay with me?" Dave nodded. "Of course. Now let's find a spot," he stood and held out his hand which the young girl took as they stood near the sidewalk in front of city hall. The Parade began coming through the street and Dave saw all the fear and sadness the young Francine had was gone.

The two saw everyone including Rapunzel who noticed Alice's dress and waved like crazy to her which made the the young girl smiled. Dave's mind went back to when he watch the parade with his own daughter and he slowly began to shed tears. Francine seemed to notice. "Sir," she asked as the Lost Boys passed, "what's wrong?" Dave wiped away his tears the Peter Pan float passed by. "I was thinking bout my own daughter," he replied, "she loves the parades here, hopefully, one day," he noticed Tink smiling at him nodding signifying he's doing a good job before he finished his thought, "She can see it once again." Francine hugged the rookie officer with smile before saying, "She will," Dave looked at her as she continued, "You just got to take her here on your day off." She giggled. Dave chuckled. 'Kid's got heart,' he thought, 'if it was only that easy.' The parade soon ended and Bogo approached Dave with a woman, who Francine rushed towards. "Mommy!" The womand hugged and picked up the young girl. "You had me so worried," she said. Francine looked down in shame. "Sorry Mommy, It won't happen again," the young girl said. The woman nodded before looking at the security duo. "Thank you both so much," she said, "I'm not sure what would happen if I didn't find her." "Henderson here," Bogo spoke, "would have taken her to the lost child area, where she will be waiting for you." Dave nodded. "She'll be safe there," he spoke, "Just make sure she has a fun day here, take her mind off from what happened, have her meet Rapunzel at the Princess Fairytale Hall." The mother nodded. "I was actually planning to do that," she replied, "you officers have a good day." "You as well mam," Bogo replied. Francine waved to Dave, "Have fun with your daughter on your day off!" Dave chuckled at Francine before waving back. "Try not to get lost again," he said as the mothet daughter duo walked away.

Dave letted out a huge sigh as he rubbed the back of his head after the two left. Bogo raised an eyebrow at Dave. "Should I ask?" Dave shook his head at the transformed Cape Buffalo. "It's nothing," he replief before checking his watch, "Well it's breaktime for me, later Bogo." Dave waved as he headed 'backstage' and heads to the break area. Hopefully lunch will be calm. ...Will it?

**_FINALLY FINISHED!!! By the way guys I actually went to Disney World on Labor Day before Hurricane Dorian landed, as I am typing this, Dorian is actually passing by right now and my thoughts and prayers go out to those who are affected by it, especially to the people in the Bahamas. I did hide an Easter Egg. Also I originally was gonna name the young girl Alice but then I realized I might accidentally get people confused between my original character and the Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Don't worry I actually am planning to bring her in next chapter along with some other characters, won't say who though, still till next time, Ajohrendt OUT!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey all and welcome back! Great to see this series going strong at 11 favorites and 15 follows. During the course between last chapter and this one, my brain was buzzing with potiential story plots for later on to the series. By the way before writing this chapter, the series "Great Disney Adventure" by talking2myself, one of the biggest inspirations for this story, came to an end and I had thanked the author of all her work with that series since it started in 2007 came to an end in 2019. But they are back writing an origin story for one of the characters. I recommend you guys go read it. As always I do not own Disney World or the characters as they are owned by the Walt Disney Company._**

* * *

**Life of a Disney Security Guard**

**Chapter 5**

**First Day Part 5: In the Break Room**

* * *

**Magic Kingdom**

**Break Room**

Dave took off his security hat as he entered the break room and rubbed his head as he saw a good amount of craziness. There was the Mad Hatter and March Hare from Alice in Wonderland serving tea to cast members, in their own silly way. There was also Lady Tremaine from Cinderella sitting in a corner glaring at nearly everyone. There were other characters there Alice, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde from Zootopia, and Mr. Smee from Peter Pan, who was struggling to help someone stuck in a Captain Hook mask. "Hurry it up Smee!" said the person under the helmet, "Blast it all! Why couldn't they make it bigger! Or at least make it similar to Mrs. Incredible's?" Smee struggled as he answered, "Well Captain, they should but the new versions are not designed yet." Smee gave a pull as 'Captain' yelled in pain. "NOT TOO HARD SMEE YOU BLETHERING IDIOT!!!" 'Captain' yelled, getting everyone to shake their heads at the poor first mate/cabin man. Dave shook his head as he walked up to the two. "Mind if I give a hand?" he asked. 'Captain' answered, "As much I hate saying it... Please do." Dave nodded as he grippes the mask with Smee, but instead of pulling, Dave began tilting the mask upwards then the mask easily slipped off revealing the face of the actual Captain Hook.

"Ah that's much better," said the now revealed Captain Hook, as he looked at Dave, "Thank you mister...?" "Henderson," Dave replied, "Dave Henderson." "No way!" a cast member called out, "THE Dave Henderson?" Dave tilted his head in confusion. Alice then spoke up, pointing at the tv. "The people in the moving picture box have been were bout to talk bout you." Dave walked over and looked at the TV seeing it was the Channel 9 news they were watching.

"As the day of the trail for one Taylor Henderson draws near," reported one of the broadcasters, Vanessa Echols, (A/N: Yes I am using actual people here for the news section and it will be the only time they appear and reminder I do not own anything at all!) "her stepmother decided to speak about her former husband. Action 9 reporter Todd Ulrich with the coverage." Dave narrowed his eyes at the tv as a tanned skin woman, with dark blonde hair and blue eyes appeared on screen. "Darla..." he mumbled quietly.

Before she even spoke, Lady Tremaine turned off the TV, which got complaints everywhere in the break room. "C'mon Tremaine!" yelled one of the Cast Members, "we needed to know more bout the rookie!" "Then ask him yourself," spoke a Disney Security guard standing in the corner. Dave looked at him and noticed he had pale skin and black hair. "Would you trust his own words, or the words of someone who's falsly claiming to be the real mother." The cast member went quiet after he said that. The guard looked at Dave and nodded his head at him before looking at Lady Tremaine. "c'mon, woth him here, my break's done and which mean it's bout time for your meet and greet time with the guests" Lady Tremaine nodded and looked at a female Cast Member, who had fair skin and long black hair, before speaking. "Heather, mind grabbing my daughters for the meet and greet." The cast member, Heather, nodded before going to find the Tremaine Sisters as Lady Tremaine herself left the break room herself. The security guard walked past Dave and spoke. "Be careful on what goes on around here. They been watching your reports nonstop." With that he left.

Dave watched his retreating form and looked at Captain Hook. "Who was that guy?" he asked. "That is one of the more respectible guards," replied the Captain, "Alister Hugh, first job of his was to make sure we stayed calm and not go into our villainous ways." "I remember those stories when me and Judy first came here," spoke Nick and Judy, who walked to them, "if I remember correctly you guys went through 4 guards before Alister came." "8 actually Mr. Wilde," said Smee. Judy then spoke, "Still, glad to see someone can keep you guys under control, Bellweather would probably break under his glare." Dave was confused. "What you mean by that?" "Story for another time Mr. Henderson, you still need to get through your break," spoke Judy. Dave nodded before going to the service table.

Meanwhile, the other cast members turned the TV back on and saw the report was over, which caused everyone to groan. Alice giggled while the security guard near her, who was plesently plumb with black hair and a handlebar moustache, chuckled. "I can't believe they actually thought they will catch the full report today," spoke the guard. Alice nodded. "It is intriguing," she said, sometimes I think they gone completely mad Mr. Andrews." "I keep telling you to just call me Frank, Alice," retorted the guard, Frank, "but yeah, these guys have gone crazy."

"Excuse me," both look to the source of who spoke, it was Dave. "May I sit here?" The two nodded as he sat down as Frank held out his hand. "Frank Andrews," he introduced himself, "16 years ans one of the first of the firce to learn the secret." Dave shook his hand with a smile. "Dave Henderson, first day." Frank smiled as he motioned towards Alice. "I'm sure you know this little trouble maker?" Dave nodded. "Of Course, Alice from the original not the Tim Burton version." Alice slightly groaned as she heard that. "Please don't remind me," she said, "when I first saw that I was actually so scared that I would be like that I had to have Katie, who usually portay me for here, help out anyone who played me. I just couldn't bear to imagine me with a sword." Frank nodded. "The number of days I would try to jump throuhh the portal to get your friends here to help you relax," he added, "I almost got fired because of it. Though you did ruin my first iPhone." Dave rose an eyebrow at that. "How did she...?" "Long story!" Both of them practically shouted at Dave. He nodded, "Ok then..."

For the rest of the break everything went fine. Dave explained his morning while Alice and Frank chuckled at what happened commenting they wanted to do it to Lucifer the cat but couldn't. Then all of the sudden a bit of a siren went off startling Dave. "He's coming..." spoke Frank as he stood up, "Break time's over Frank! Follow me!" Dave stood and waved Alice goodbye before following Frank. "What's going on?" he asked. "The big boss is coming," spoke the vetran. "Who's coming?" Frank looked at Dave with serious eyes. "You're bout to meet the big boss, and I don't mean Mr. Iger or any of the Disney family." Dave was confused till he begun putting the pieces slowly together. Disney Characters were real, it was Walt's biggest secret, the big boss wasn't anyone from the company. "I'm bout to meet the real Mickey Mouse..." Frank nodded as they headed towards the recieving area to meet the mouse who helped start it all.

* * *

**_AND CUT!!! Man this was an interesting chapter to write and you read right the real Mickey Mouse will enter the fray in the next chapter. Why is he visiting? Await for the next chapter to find out, plus stay safe out there everyone. I am praying for all your health. Till then, Ajohrendt Out!_**


End file.
